Dahlia Road!
by gadhadada
Summary: the Long Path having Few Jerks and Bumps...!


**_Dahlia Road_**

 ** _The Story based on CID Episode named DAHLIA ROAD, aired 2nd October 2015... Episode did not Mentioned that either DUO Remembered that Fight or Team told Them as per Epi, Daya Sir did not Remember Anything except that Headless Girl told by Vatsala and Abhijeet Sir Only about DK and Ragini House Visit.. its His assumption that DK giving them Drugs as per Salunkhy Sir Query which he asked DUO only regarding Headless Girl and Voices..._**

 ** _The Story Requested by GUEST mentioned in My Last Posted Story named MEETING/SITTING..._**

 ** _based on Cops and My Three OC..._**

* * *

 ** _a Big Thank You so much for My All Readers Appreciable Feedback as MRF (really a Pleasurable Surprise Baccha), DSP.1, RAHUL (try to Wait till 24 hours Baccha as Sometimes Feedbacks Showed so Late in FF), ANGELBETU, SAMEER KHAN, AMAILA, , DNAFAN, SARIYA, SREE, NEHAL, DA95, R, KRITTIKA, SHALU, PRIYA, ABHIDAYAFAN (ADF), LOVEABHI, D and Lots of GUESTS..._**

* * *

 ** _PWINCEX ANGEL... about Ur Replies..._**

 ** _MISHA, VIVEK ki Niece hay aur Rehan ACP Sir ki Cook ka Beta hy..._**

 ** _is liye kay Do Logun ka Group khas kr jub Wo Ek Gender ko belong krty hun (jesy Boy-Boy ya Girl-Girl) un ko DUo kehty hain..._**

 ** _Sure, aap mujhy Dada -Bhai Bula skti hain..._**

 ** _again a Big Thank You so much..._**

* * *

 _Voice (shout): Kya…._

 _Another Voice: Jee…._

 _Voice (again): kya karun Main in Dono ka Salunkhy (Angry tone) kuch Samajh nahi aata…_

 _Salunkhy: Dekh lo Boss, Tumhara hee (tease) Intaikhaab_ _ **(Selection)**_ _thy…_

 _ACP: acha acha… Mut Bhoolo, Us waqt bhi Main nay Heerun ko hee Chuna tha… (Salunkhy smiles) (ACP again) Samajh Nahi aata Meray… Umer in logun ki Barh rahi hy, magar Aqal Kum hoti ja rahi hy…_

 _Salunkhy: kya karein.. (with Proud) ab hr koi Meri tarah Jawan thori Na rahy ga…_

 _ACP (chewing): haan haan, Tu tou jesy 16 Saal ka hy…_

 _Salunkhy: ahan (correcting) Saary Satrah_ _ **(17 and half)**_ _ka…_

 _ACP: hunh… (again asked in Concern) acha phir kya hua…?_

 _Salunkhy: hona kya tha.. Tan Tanha Nikl pary… Dono… (frustrate tone) DK aur Ragini nay Apna Purana Harba azmaya aur Dono ko Behosh kr diya…_

 _ACP: phir, Tum Log Kub pohanchy…?_

 _Salunkhy: jub Dono (naughty) Aik Dusry ki Pitai kr rahy thy…_

 _ACP (disappointed way): Wohi tou… Itny Experience Cops aisi Gjalati karein tou kya kahy… Daya agar ja raha tha tou Abhijeet ko Back Up pr rehna tha.. Koi Peechy Team tou rakhna thi na Dono ko.. DK aur Ragini kay Ghar ko Gher lety.. Search Warrant sy Un ka Ghar Check krty.. magar… (Frustrate way) jub Hasya wali larki nazar mili thi tou Usy waqt DK aur Ragini ko Bureau ly jana tha.. Ghar Seal kr dety…_

 _Salunkhy (added): aur kya, magar yahan tou, Dono ky Dono hee Nikl pary aur Yaar, (tense way) Hum tou Pohanchy bhi Phone Track kr kay Thy…._

 _ACP: wohi na… khair phir (concering tone) ab kya Haal hy…_

 _Salunkhy: Theek.. Fit and Fine… (nautingly) Dono ko kuch Yaad bhi Nahi hay…_

 _ACP: chalo acha hua… warna tou (Smilingly) Daya ny Ro Ro kr aur Abhijeet nay Usy Chup kara kara kr Mujhy Pagal kr dena tha…_

 _Salunkhy (with Laugh): haahah… haan… wesy Tum kahan Ghayeb ho aaj Kal… Kaam Khatam Nahi hua kya..?_

 _ACP (irritative way) : Nahi kahan… Root Canal karwa raha hun… abhi Daant ki Caping hogi aur phir shayed Bridge bhi bany…_

 _Salunkhy: seedhy seedhy bolo.. (complete Tease) Battessi banwa raha hun… ch ch ch (sadly in Naughty way) ye Burhapa bhi Na…_

 _ACP Angrily look at Him while Salunkhy Laughs Touches Peak as ACP Sir was Totally Vanish from Bureau, because of taking Treatment about His Teeth problem from Dentist…_

 _Here Freddie, Sachin, Nikhil, Jaywanti Chatting inside Bureau Main Hall regarding Last Night Incident where Jaywanti Initiated as…_

 _Jaywanti: acha hua Sir… (relaxing tone) Salunkhy Sir nay Us Drug ki Anti-Dote banal ii thi…_

 _Nikhil (little Teary tone): haan Jaywanti, warna Daya Sir aur Abhijeet Sir.. Dono hee…_

 _Freddie: haan, Salunkhy Sir ny Saheh time pr Dr. Vikas ki Brain Mapping kr ky aur kuch Hypnosis ki Help ly kr Us sy Anti-Dote ka Formula nikalwa ky Anti-Dote bana liya tha…_

 _Nikhil: wesy pehly (thoughtfully) Scientists, aisy Experiment Khud pr kiya krty thy…?_

 _Sachin: Wo Zamana gaya Nikhil.. (with harsh way) ab tou Wo Volunteer hee Dhoondty hain…_

 _Jaywantii: haan Sir, wesy Mujhy tou Darr hee tha kahein (tense way) Daya Sir ky Hath sy Abhijeet Sir ky Munh mein Piano Na Baj jaye…_

 _Voice: arry, (shockingly asked) kis kay Daantun sy Piano Bajwa raha hy Daya…?_

 _Cops turned_ _ **Mum**_ _as Sr. Inspector Abhijeet coming inside Bureau Main Hall with His Steady Steps and ask in Jolly way, sitting on His Desk Chair with…_

 _Abhijeet (to Jaywanti): haan bhae, Jaywanti, kis kay Munh mein Daya Piano Bajwa raha hy…._

 _Before Jaywanti Uttered anything… Daya coming inside Cutting Abhijeet Sentence with Nodding His Head in Negative Sadly as…_

 _Daya: kahan Boss… kitny Dino sy tou (showing His Punch to Him with Smile) Isy Istaimal krnay ka Mauqa hee Nahi mila…_

 _Abhijeet (wink him and in naughty way): acha, phir kahein Mera hee Na Piano Bajwa dena…_

 _Nikhil (undelibrately): Sach mein Sir, Aap ko aisa lug raha hy (sadly) Daya Sir ka Hath bhi tou…_

 _Abhijeet (instantly): kya Sach mein Nikhil… (naughtingly) Tumhary Daya Sir ka Hath tou.. Yaad hy Us Sher Khan waly Case mein… Main Behosh bhi ho gaya tha…_

 _Daya (corrected): Behosh hony ka Drama…_

 ** _[A/N: Comment taken from Episode name CID KI KIDNAPPING]_**

 _Nikhil (unexpectidely): Nahi Sir, wo tou Purani Baat thi, Main tou abhi ki Baat…_

 _Freddie really takes a Helpless Sigh while Sachin giving an Angry Look Shut Nikhil while This Current Silence, gives DUO a Clue about Something, They All were Hiding from them… Freddie tried to Shuffle DUO Focus over Nikhil as…_

 _Freddie: Sir Wo DK aur Ragi…_

 _Still after Spending Such Long Period, He can't able to Tolerate that Fiery Glare of His Abhijeet Sir which Shuts Him within Nanoseconds without even Completing His Sentence… Abhijeet to Nikhil again…_

 _Abhijeet (to Nikhil): Nikhil, Tum kuch Bol rahy thy..? kya abhi ki Baat.. Ain..?_

 _Sachin: Sir, Nikhil bas ye Bolna…._

 _Abhijeet (interrupts and in Rash tone): Nikhil…. kub abhi ki Baat…_

 _He Totally Ignore Sachin Attempt which He was taken to Divert their Attention, while such Rash Tone makes Him Quiet Automatically, so started Showing Himself Busy in SMSing…_

 _Nikhil after Hearing such Harsh tone, the Angry Eyes, even Wasting of All His Seniors Try, added in Low tone as…_

 _Nikhil (low tone): Parsun ki…_

 _Abhijeet (confusing way): Parsun… Parsun (thinking with) Hum Kahan thy..?_

 _Daya (whispery tone): Dahlia Road…_

 _Freddie (again tried His Luck either already He was Calling for Back up as): Sir, wo kuch…_

 _This time a Feiry Blaze, turned Freddie in Complete Ash and Obviously after Becoming Ash, how would He added More…_

 _Abhijeet Focusing Nikhil again who can't be able to take Out Himself from those Expressive Eyes Magic so started as…_

 _Nikhil (started like a Type Writer as): Sir, Wo Us Drug ky Inject hony kay baad, Us Drug kay Asar ki wajah sy, Aap Dono nay Ek Dusry ko Khub Maara tha…_

 _Abhijeet (uttered Unbelievingly): kya…!_

 _Voice (casual tone): haan…._

 _All turned towards Voice Source got Three Figures coming inside the Bureau Main Hall, giving chance to Abhijeet who was Uttering with Pressing Teeth as He found the Gestures of These Guys really Informal makes Him Little Scared as He knew that Trouble which He and Daya will get by their Arrival so Murmured as…_

 _Abhijeet (murmured with Pressing Teeth): aa gayii.. Minion's ki Mandli…_

 _Daya who was in Silent State Confused after seeing Entry of All Three without any Need or Prior Information either He Lost to See Freddie Face having a Relax shade after getting BackUp Support…_

 _Rahul (to Abhijeet): dekho, Tumhari (signaling Daya as) Maar sy hee Daya ki Bolny ki Shakti Khatam ho gayii…_

 _Daya (shock): kya…?_

 _Rahul (with Happy shout): awwww… aa gayii Wapis…_

 _The Small Smiles coming over Officers Lips on His First Comment turned Broad on His Happy Yelling… Daya Rash…_

 _Daya (rash): aisa ho hee Nahi skta… (in confusing thinking tone) aur wahan tou aann… Wo Sar Kati Larki… pr Wo bhi tou Vatsala ko hee Dikhi thi na…_

 _Rahul (sat on Freddie chair with): khair, Larkiyun ki tou Tum Daya Baat hee Mut karo (to all) Wednesday Night, Daya Mery sath Bakery sy Bread lenay Nikla… Ek Larki Khari thi Bakery mein aur Us ki Peeth Humari taraf thi.. phir bhi Daya ny Pakka bola kay Ye Larki Dekhi hui hay…_

 _Rajeev (naughty way): tou kya Sach mein Wo Tum Logun ki Janny wali Nikli…?_

 _Freddie: Sir, (asking tone) Wo Aap Logun kay College mein thi kya..?_

 _Rahul: arry kahan Freddie.. (brief) Jis Muhallay mein Main pehlay rehta tha na.. wahan Mery Paroos mein rehti thi…_

 _Rajeev: Ohhh, (making Funny tone as) phir tou Larkiyun pr Daya ki Geri Nazar hoti hay… (wink Rahul with) hain na Rahul..…_

 _Rahul (with Naughty Smile): aur Nahi tou kya…_

 _Daya (angry): Jee Nahi, jub Main Tumhary Muhallay jata tha tou Wo Mujhy Dekhti rehti thi…_

 _Ashoke (instantly): aur Tum Usy…_

 _Rajeev (laughing): jabhi tou Achy sy Yaad hy…_

 _Someone Stayed at the Enterance Point behind Pillar after finding Few Voices, Both Easily Recognised so Listening…_

 _Daya (rough): Baku Nahi aur Boss ny bhi tou Wo Sar Kati Larki dekhi thi na.. (to Abhijeet) hain na Boss…_

 _Abhijeet (rubbing His Forehead with): haan kuch kuch Yaad.. Wo Larki Apna Sar Hath mein ly kr…_

 _Ashoke (disappointed way): ahhh haaaa, (with Sad sigh) Tumhein tou Aaj tak Koi Larki Akeli mili kahan hy..?_

 _Abhijeet (total Confufe): kya matlab…?_

 _Ashoke: dekho, Pehly Tumhein Wo mili.. (remembering) haan_ _ **Survi**_ _.. Apni Bacchi ky Sath… (Cops started Smiling, Ashoke again) aur phir_ _ **Shurti**_ _, wo tou…_

 _Rahul (added): Bachi kay sath Pati bhi ly aayii…_

 _Ashoke: wohi tou, aur phir_ _ **Maaya**_ _… Usy kuch Nahi mila tou Wo Apna Bhai hee ly aayii…_

 _Rajeev: aur ye (complete Sad tone) Bechari tou itni Ghareeb thi kay kuch tha Nahi Us kay Pass…_

 _Ashoke: tou Bechari Apna Sar hee ly aayii…_

 ** _[A/N: Comment taken from Episode's named FLASHBACK, SHURTI ERA SERIES, ABHIJEET KAY ATTETH KA RAAZ]_**

 _The Bureau Main Hall turned filled with Laughing Blaster, All are Laughing Loudly either seeing Abhijeet Completely Embarrased Red Face although the Two People who was about to Enter few minutes Earlier, Stayed Back and also Exchanging Laughing with Each One…_

 _Abhijeet (angrily): Bak Bak Mut karo Zyada… aur haan Tum Logun ko ye sub Kahan sy Pata chala…?_

 _Rahul (in Flash back Tone): Aik dafa ka Zikr hay… Logun ka Ek Jungle hota tha jisy Mumbai kaha jata tha.. (Rajeev giving Music as_ _ **Tantaaaaaaaaaaataraan**_ _) Wahan wesy tou Buht Handsome Shehzady rehty thy (_ _ **Ohh Ohhh**_ _).. magar Jo Do Kum Handsome Shehzady thy Wo CID Bureau mein Kaam krty thy…_

 _Daya (tough): Rahul…_

 _Rajeev (connected): phir ek Roz, Khub aandhi aayii.. (now Rahul added These BG as_ _ **shaaaaaaa, Shannn**_ _) Wo Dono Kum Handsome Shehzady, thory Bewakoof bhi thy… (_ _ **ten tarahnnnn**_ _) Chal pary Jungly ky Parr, jahan ek Pagal Jadugar Apny Pariwar kay sath rehta tha…_

 _Ashoke (added): buht Saari Electronic Devices aur Injectable Drugs ky sath…_

 _Rahul: awww, (thoughtful tone) Aagyakari Yanter…_

 _Ashoke: haan Wo In Aagyakari Yanter ka Istaimal kr ky (_ _ **awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**_ _) Apna Maqsad poora krna chahta tha…_

 _Cops Totally Involved in that Story where They find Characters, Situations, Theme, Plot, Heros, Villain Family, Thirll, Magic, Motive even Background Music too… Pankaj asked in Trance of Story as…_

 _Pankaj (in trance): phir kya hua Dr. Ashoke…?_

 _Rajeev (included): phir, Aandi ky karan, (_ _ **dohhhh**_ _) Wo Dono Kum Handsome Sheh…_

 _Pankaj (again): aur Dr. Rajeev, Bewakoof bhi…_

 _Duo really Angry while Rajeev give a Pat on His Back with Appreciatable tone to such Keen Listener as…_

 _Rajeev: Dhanniwaad Shishya.. (wink to All with) Tum Yaqeenun Is Pratigya mein Saphal raho gy.. haan tou Kahan tha Main…_

 _Rahul (add naughtingly): Bewakoof Shahzady…_

 _Rajeev (again in same Dreamy tone): haan, Wo Usi Jadogar kay Ghar (_ _ **ddumm dummm**_ _) Pohanch gaye…_

 _Jaywanti: magar, (confusing way) kya Un ko Jadogar kay baary mein malum Nahi tha..? Wo tou CID sy thy na..?_

 _Ashoke: bilkul Malum tha.. magar Un ko (complete Taunting tone) Super-Hero jo banna tha… (Duo Embarrass, Ashoke added) khair Ja pohanchy Jadogar kay pass.. (_ _ **vennn venn vennnn**_ _) jis ki Beti…_

 _Rahul (cleared Cops about This_ _ **VEN VENNN**_ _music as): ye Romatic Music than a (Sachin and Freddie Smiles) (Rahul added with Sigh) phir Larki…_

 _Ashoke: haan, Wo Unhein aur (_ _ **vennn venn vennnn**_ _ **vennn venn vennnn**_ _) Zyada Bewakoof bana kr Jadogar kay Mehal mein ly aayii (_ _ **waaaaaannnnnn**_ _) Darwaza Khula (all understand by this_ _ **waaaannn**_ _voice about Opening Mehal door) (Ashoke added) aur phir Shroo hui, (_ _ **started Screaming by Minions as NAHIIIIIII**_ _) Khauff ki Daastaan…_

 _The Bureau Main hall really Looking like a Fish Market as All Three Shouting and Screaming although Rest just Laughing and Laughing… Nikhil asked…_

 _Nikhil: kesy..?_

 _Rajeev: Aagyakari Yanter nay Un Bewakoof Shehzadun ko Pagal bana diya.. Aik Dusry ko Unhun ny (_ _ **drammmm draammmm**_ _) Apna Jaani Dushman samjhna Shroo kr diya aur phir.._

 _Rahul (yelling): Zor laga kay Hayya…. (giving voice of Bijal with_ _ **awwwwwwwwuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnn**_ _) Yudh ka aagaz… …_

 _Rajeev (in Commentry style): kabhi Daya Abhijeet kay Ooper… tou kabhi Abhijeet Daya kay Neechy.. (with Complete Josh) Ye Punch.. Wo Kick…. Ye Chop… Wo Stick…_

 _Pankaj (shock tone): aur phir kya hua…?_

 _Rahul: aur phir wahan dikhi.. (_ _ **vannn vannnn**_ _) ek Sar Kati Larki…(_ _ **dhan dhannn Dhannn**_ _) jis nay Dono ko Propose kr diya…_

 _Jaywanti (shout): Kya…?_

 _Rajeev: Ek ko Sar dikha kr aur Dusry ko Usi (with complete Naughtiness) Sar ki Xerox Copy dikha kr… (tentively) Dono nay Faisla kr liya… kay Unhein is sy hee (_ _ **pa papa papapa papapnnnn**_ _) Shadi krni hay…_

 _Nikhil: What..?_

 _Ashoke (with Courage): haan…_

 _Pankaj (towards Duo): Sach mein Sir (Duo really Disappointed) (Pankaj added again) magar kitna Aajeeb lagta na (with Laugh) Abhijeet Sir ya Daya Sir ki (loud laugh) Sar kati Biwi…_

 _Freddie (unexpectidely): haan, Headless Wife…_

 _Again a Big Laughing seeeion going on, regarding that_ _ **YUDH For SOYAMBER**_ _…_

 _Duo completely Embarrased, Hiding their Eyes to Each One and Others too but having Small Shy Smiles on their Lips… Daya said…_

 _Daya (changing Topic with): pr, Main ny (sad tone) aakhir Boss ko Maara kesy…_

 _Rahul (to Sachin): Sachin, (hurriedly worriedly tone) jaldi sy Saary Tissue Boxes lay aao…_

 _Rajeev: haan (displacing things from Daya desk with) abhi_ _ **Raag Bha Bha**_ _shroo hony wala hy…_

 _Small Bear Grin completely Hide His Face while Big Bro Smiles with Others but showing His Anger when Rajeev got a Punch on His Back, utter_ _ **AHHHH**_ _…. Ashoke added…_

 _Ashoke: aur Main ny tou Emergency bhi Declare kr dii thi… (stressed) Hospital mein… Staff ko bata diya tha kay abhi koi Aik Aadmi aany wala hy.. jo Direct Coma mein hoga (got a Punch again from Abhijeet who was in Embarrassment still added either Rubbing His Back again as) Ward-Boy nay tou Pooch bhi liya kay (imitate ward-Boy tone as)_ _ **" , wo jo Coat Pehanty hain na"**_ _…_

 _A Growl and Hard Punch now He recievedd as Award while Daya started Laughing giving Chance to Others to Break Out… Rahul said…_

 _Rahul: wesy, (to DUO) Tum Log Back-Up ly kr kyun Nahi gaye thy..?_

 _Voice (complete tease): Hero jo banna tha Dono ko…_

 _All Stand-Up in a bit with Big Shock as Oldie Duo coming inside Hall while Someone taking a Sigh… ACP in Angry tone…_

 _ACP (to DUO): haan, Jawab do… (angry way) 17 Saal ka tou Dono ka Sirf Experience hay.. Magar Aqal Naam ko Nahi… (showing all Juniors to them with) kya Seekhein gy ye log… haan…_

 _Abhijeet (slow tone): Sir, Wo Daya Akela ja raha tha tou…_

 _Salunkhy (little harsh): tou Tum nay socha, Main bhi Chalun…_

 _Ashoke (added): Drugs hee Saheh…. (with smile) Mil Baant kr lein lein gy…_

 _Salunkhy: aur Nahi tou kya.. (telling anther aspects too with) agar Wo Anti-Dote Nahi banta Mujh sy tou.. Hum waqt pr Nahi Pohanchty tou… koi aur Tum Logun pr Jaan Lewa Attack kr deta…_

 _Daya (Shame tone): Sir, We are Sorry…_

 _ACP (loud tone): bas, Sorry keh diya aur ho gaya.. (complete Rash) hain na…_

 _Duo really with Down Heads. They really did not Cater the Case Correctly and Leaving so Many Loopholes made Them Sad… Salunkhy Suddenly to ACP as…_

 _Salunkhy: ACP Sahab, (Relaxing Him with) Aap Dheery Bolyey…_

 _ACP (angry tone on that Interruption as): Kyun..?_

 _Salunkhy (loud): Kyun ka kya matlab… (telling in Concern) agar Battesii Gir gayii tou…_

 _Freddie broke Out Unexpectidely and a Serious Environment turned really Lighter after Salunkhy Sir This Comment giving Smiles over Cops and Doctors Faces who were Trying to Hide it from ACP Sir…_

 _Now Minions Mandli Leaving Bureau giving a Smiley Nod to Freddie after getting His_ _ **Thanks**_ _…_

 _After Completing the Day, Duo Returning to Residence… Daya time to time Keenly Observing Abhijeet Face even so many Times after Ashoke, Rahul and Rajeev Leaving, He asked Abhijeet in Concern tone as…_

 _Daya (concern way): Boss, kahein Pain tou Nahi ho raha… arry Dheery Chalo…_

 _Still He was Driving Quillas Steadily in a Normal Speed telling His Pal about His Stressed Mental condition who said Irritatingly…_

 _Abhijeet (irritate tone): kya Daya.. Nahi hy Koi Nishan…_

 _Daya (in tension): Nishan.. kaun sa Nishan…_

 _Abhijeet (teasing tone): wohi jo Tu Dhoondny mein laga hua hay.. (Calm tone to Relax His Munna Bhaloo as) bataya tha na Salunkhy Sahab ny ky Hum Dono ny bhaly Drug ky Asar mein Ek Dusry ko Maara, magar itni Zor sy Nahi aur phir (Softly) Wo Log bhi tou Aa gaye thy na…_

 _Daya: phir bhi Boss… (reaching Residence, Locking Quillas after stepping down with) aur Tum ko Wo Larki Yaad hy (thinking tone) Mujhy tou Yaad Nahi… (entering inside Residence with) Vatsala ny jo bataya tha aur Horror Movies mein jo Dekhaty hain.. bas Wohi Tasweer Mery Zehn mein reh gayii thi…_

 _Abhijeet (usual tone): thori Buht… kuch Heisal sa…_

 _Daya (nautingly): haan Yaad tou honi chahyey.. (wink His Buddy as) aakhir Wo Tumhary liye Apna Sar jo Kaat kay ly aayii thi…_

 _Abhijeet (in rash): Baku Nahi aur ye Teenun na.. (grumbling tone) kisi din Class leni hee pary gi…_

 _Daya Agreed and went to take Shower while after Freeing from Green Tea, Both taking their Positions and Earlier going to Bed or their Dream Land…._

 _Voice (confuse tone): pr, ye Ashoke, Rahul aur Rajeev ko kesy Pata chala…?_

 _A Confused cum Soft tone Approached inside Freddie Ear who got Abhijeet Call in that Late Night moments, Replied as…._

 _Freddie: Sir, darasal Friday yani 2_ _nd_ _October, ko Aap Logun kay Sath ye Hadsa hua.. phir Panjak aur Vansh Aap Logun ko Ghar Chornay aaye Salunkhy Sir kay sath tou Rahul kay Sath Dr. Ashoke aur Dr. Rajeev bhi Kharay thy… shayed wo Log Aap Logun sy Milnay aayey thy aur Ghar Lock Dekh kr Rahul ki taraf chalay gaye…_

 _Abhijeet (shockingly): aur phir Tum Logun nay Un ko Bata diya…?_

 _Freddie: Sir, Unhun nay Aap Logun ko Pankaj aur Vansh kay Saharay Gari sy Uterty Dekh liya tha kyunky Wo Rahul kay Ghar kay Bahar Khary thy.. phir Salunkhy Sir nay Un Logun ko bataya kyunky Aap Logun kay Sath kisi ka hona tha tou Dr. Rajeev aur Rahul Aap Logun kay Sath yahan Ghar mein Ruky thy…_

 _Abhijeet: hmm, aur isi liye Tum nay Mujhy aur Daya ko (jolly tone) DK aur Ragini sy Confession bhi Nahi lenay diya…_

 _Freddie (embarrass tone): wo Sir, wo tou…_

 _Abhijeet (soft tone): Thank You Freddie…_

 _Freddie (embarrss with): kya Sir.. Aap bhi…_

 _Abhijeet (again): aur abhi in Teenun ko bhi Tum nay Bulaya hoga aur Sir ko bhi…?_

 _Freddie (with Smile): Sir, Sir Logun ko Sachin Sir nay Message kiya tha aur In Logun ko Main nay.. (brief) Aap itny Gussy mein thy aur Humein laga tha kay Daya Sir kafi Udaas ho jayein gy Ye sub sun kr.. isi liye…_

 _Abhijeet (Disappointed tone): Tum Log bhi na… chalo… Thank You and Good Night…_

 _Freddie: wo Sir.. (hurriedly) aik Baat poochni thi…_

 _Abhijeet (confuse): kya..?_

 _Freddie : Sir, kya ACP Sir Sach mein Battisi lagwa rahy hain…?_

 _Abhijeet pat on His Head with_ _ **AYE BHAGWAAN**_ _, which Clearly Telling Freddie that He asked Something Silly so Cuts the Call Immediately spread a Sweet Smile over Abhijeet Lips, who Checked Daya again and move to take a Relax Sleep after Thanking LORD to give them such Loving Family and Caring Frnds…!_


End file.
